An Arcs Semblance
by eaod2000
Summary: When a certain Arc discovers his semblance, what insanity is in store for the RWBY crew? Read to find out. Rated 'T' for now. This will definitely go up to 'M' for violence eventually. Co-Written with Djsoresupon3.
1. The Beginning

_Edit: (2/27/16) 12:23 A.M.- Ok, DJ read through and noticed one of our notes we made while writing this was still there. Whoops. Fixed now. Also a few grammatical errors, and some general phrasing and stuff that I went ahead and fixed._

* * *

eaod2k- So, Welcome to our first RWBY story! Joining me, as always, is Djsoresupon3. Say hello!

Djsoresupon3- Heya folks!

eaod2k- Would you like to introduce our story's concept?

DJ- Hm… naw… it's a surprise ;)

2k- Mwa ha ha… keeping them in suspense, Eh?

DJ- More like holding their loved ones hostage and demanding for something stupid… like 20 bags of Dill Pickle Lays.

2k- *stops thoughtfully* you know, we sound like psychopaths… DJ the Sith and Eaod2k the Witch... Speaking of Witches… *looks off into distance* I think I see the Salem witch hunting mob on their way here…

DJ- Aren't they a couple hundred years late?

2k- They are... and I thought us Witches took care of them centuries ago… Anyway, let's get on with the story. DJ? You know what's next.

DJ- Scorched earth tactics?

2k- *facepalms* no. for the story.

DJ- … Scorched story tactics?

2k- … ok then, I'm doing it. We in no way own the awesomeness that is RWBY. If we did, god help the characters. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

DJ- Oh yeah, that… Anyways, we hope that you enjoy what you're about to read.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

(1st Person, Jaune's PoV)

I spat out the bile in my mouth as I sat hunched over one of the toilets in the bathroom stalls. Motion sickness… Oum did it suck. I flushed the toilet and used the it to get myself back onto my feet. Oh this was so embarrassing. Not only did I throw up, but I threw up on a girl… and a hot one at that! I don't see how this day could get any worse. I sighed as I stumbled out of the stall and made my way to the sinks. Cupping my hands, I got some water to rinse out my mouth to get rid of the taste. I splashed my face a bit. I hope I don't get a stupid nickname because of this. I grabbed a few paper towels and dried my hands and face. I exited the bathroom and saw that people were beginning to line up at the exits. I had to go grab my luggage… while not looking outside. Or thinking about how the Bullhead was moving. Or how it felt like it was rocki- no, stop it! I shielded my face a bit with my hand as I ran to get my luggage. There wasn't much I brought from home. Just change of clothes, some essential toiletries. Oh, and of course, Crocea Mors. I patted the sword on my hip, smiling down at it. It was a family heirloom and I had been entrusted with it. Of course, every male Arc was to be a hunter. That thought made me frown a bit. I hope they haven't realized my transcripts were faked. But I doubt I'd be here if they did. I grabbed my bags and rushed to join the line of people, silently praying that I wouldn't see the girl that I had thrown up on. Or the girl that had been next her. I sighed and facepalmed. If everyday was going to be like this, this was going to be a long year.

I got in line as the Bullhead began to slow down. And rock… and sway. I suddenly hunched over and moved my hands to cover my mouth as I got nauseous. Oh Oum, please not again! I think I'd die of embarrassment if I threw up again. I tried my best to keep the pressure in my stomach from rising. I tried to stand up and look as normal as possible. It's okay, we're doing okay Jaune. Definitely not going to throw up again. How could Jaune the Ladykiller throw up in public? Okay, ignoring what happened almost five minutes ago. I was too cool for that. I nodded my head in satisfaction as the doors to the Bullhead began opening. I hadn't even noticed when we docked. All of the students began shuffling out of the ship and I followed. I exited the Bullhead, smiled, took a deep breath and immediately regretted the decision. I charged through the group of people, using my bag as a ram to knock people out of the way as I searched for something, anything to throw up in. There had to be one nearby, right?! Oh! There was one! With a final burst of effort, I nearly knocked some people over to get to the garbage can. I dropped my bag, hunched over the can and emptied my stomach (not that there was much to empty) into the can. I hurled a few times, then dry heaved another couple as I tried to regain my breath. Oh Oum, my poor stomach. I spit out the bile and started to regain my breath when something exploded. And I don't mean figuratively, I mean literally. I looked up and glanced around to find the source. I saw two girls, one seemed to be cowering from the other, while the other girl was… smoking? I guess that answers the question of what exploded. I noticed that the cowering girl was wearing a red hood of some sort, and she looked vaguely familiar. Like I had seen her from somewhere. Which was weird, because the only girl I could remember was the one I threw up on… oh, maybe she was her friend. Oum, I hope not. The other girl looked like she was wearing gray- oh wait. She was all gray. Movement drew my eyes toward another girl that I hadn't noticed before. This one was wearing a black vest or something. She also had a black bow on top of her head. I had to tear away my gaze as my stomach lurched again. I dry heaved again and sighed. Oum, this probably looked pathetic. I looked back up towards the scene to see the girl who had been grey, who was now brushing herself off, walking away. She was followed by two men, picking up an assortment of suitcases and stacking them onto a cart. She must be really rich or something. The girl in the red hood called out to her, and as she did so, the girl in the black vest started walking away. The hood girl turned around to see her walking away. She slumped down to her knees. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. The girl was now all alone and there was no one else around. I could make a really good impression on her if I helped her since she seemed really lonely! Also, I had no idea where to go from here. I grabbed my bag and made my way over to her as she fell on to her back. I heard her mutter something, but I couldn't make it out. I approached her and offered her my hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune", I introduced myself. And I didn't even stutter!

"Ruby", she replied and took my hand. I helped her up to her feet. She humorously scoffed as she looked at me. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Oh fantastic, just fantastic. There goes any future chances with the girl.

"Yeah, that's me", I replied as I let go of her hand.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked, surprising me.

"Huh? Oh uh…" Oh way to go you idiot, answer normally! "I'm fine, a little motion sickness never killed anyone."

She kind of giggled at that.

"Yeah, I guess that's true", she said. We stood there in awkward silence, which I decided to try to break.

"Why don't we get going so we're not late", I said, to which she nodded to and we began walking. Thank Oum she knew the way.

"So… Jaune. Where are you from?" She asked.

"Well, I'm from a small town that's kind of on the outskirts of Vale", I answered. "What about you?"

"Oh, well I'm from Patch", she said. I stared at her and she clarified. "It's the large island off the coast of Vale."

"Ah. Well where'd you go to school?" I asked.

"Signal Academy. Where'd you go?" She asked, causing me to curse. I should have seen that coming.

"Hey you look really young to be attending Beacon", I said quickly. Yep, totally played that off well. She seemed to look down at that. Oh great, also brought up a sensitive topic.

"Well, that's because I'm fifteen", she replied. I actually felt my jaw gape a little. Fifteen?! So she's actually some kind of prodigy?

"That's incredible", I said, part in truth, but also because I wanted to cheer her back up.

"Yeah…" She said, rather dismissively. I frowned a bit. So that didn't work.

"So… do you like the color red?" I asked her, trying to change topics. She just looked at me with a raised brow. "I think I'm going to call you Red."

"Fine, then I'll call you Vomit Boy", she replied. I scoffed, faking offense.

"Hey, I just get sick from motion. It happens to everyone", I countered. I saw her smile again.

"Uh-huh. Sure", she said dismissively. But I could tell that it was meant jokingly.

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people realize", I said, still portraying that I was offended. I noticed a few students walking around, but they seemed to be upperclassmen.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind", she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident", she countered.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it", I said, grinning. It felt easy to talk to her at least.

"Do they?" She asked, smirking.

"They will", I assured her, even throwing in hand gestures. "Well I, uh, I... ugh. I hope they will. Heh, my mom always says that. Eh, never-mind."

She giggled at that. There was a brief awkward pause again, which she broke.

"So…" She dragged a bit before reaching for something on her back. "I've got this thing."

"Woah", I jumped back as whatever she had grabbed turned into… "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a custumizable, high-impact sniper rifle", she said, actually holding it up. I was too distracted by the blade to actually register what she said.

"A-wha?" I asked cleverly. She… cocked it?

"It's also a gun", she clarified.

"Oh…" I said. "That's cool!"

"So, what do you got?" She asked me excitedly.

"Oh, uh…" I was still kind of distracted by the scythe. I reached down and grabbed my… sword. My very normal sword. "I-I got this sword."

"Ooo", she said. I couldn't quite tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but she didn't seem like the sarcastic type. Encouraged by this, I reached for the sheath where it fastened to my wrist and expanded into a shield.

"Yeah, I got a shield to", I said, showing her. She reached out to touch it.

"So what do they do?" She asked, touching the shield, which of course would cause it to unfasten from my wrist, fall off and collapse back into a sheath. I tried to catch it… if you could call it that. It probably looked like I was trying to juggle it with my free hand. It hit the ground but I caught it before it could fall with my sword hand and fastened it back to my wrist where it re-expanded. I held it up for her to see again, doing fantastic with impressions right now.

"The shield gets smaller. So… when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away", I told her. She raised a brow at me.

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, it does", I said, hanging my head in defeat.

"Well...", she laughed awkwardly "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

That bit caught my interest. "Wait… you made that?"

"Of course", she said as if it was common to make your own weapons. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons."

Oh… well how about that?

"Didn't you make yours?" She continued. I looked down at Crocea Mors.

"It's a hand-me-down", I paused. "My great-great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me", she joked nervously. "... Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah", I could tell that she was trying to cheer me up, so I smiled a bit. "The classics."

I collapsed the shield back into its sheathe form and put Crocea Mors away.

"So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" She asked, starting to walk again. I began following her.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'", I said, before inwardly cursing. Yep, just keep talking about your mom. Way to show how much of a man you are, Jaune.

"Hm", she replied. She then suddenly looked around. "Hey where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you", I answered. We both stopped and looked around. A little humor couldn't make the situation worse, right? "You think there might be a directory? Maybe… a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

She looked like she was almost on the verge of laughing.

"Is a… is that a no?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Haha. That's a no", she said. I gave a nervous half smile as we slipped into a comfortable silence.

I smiled inwardly as I observed her, happily skipping by my side, quietly humming a song.

'Adorable' I thought. She stopped skipping and turned towards me.

"What was that?" She asked. I stared at her blankly.

"... What?" I asked back.

"I thought you said something", she said, resuming her skipping. I almost wiped my brow, but I didn't for fear that she would catch on. We both started hearing a mass of voices from somewhere. We went towards the noise and eventually saw the gathering hall where we were supposed to… gather.

We casually walked into the hall together, but almost as soon as we did, a voice called out to us. Well, not us, but close enough.

"Ruby!" A feminine, yet somewhat tomboyish voice called out. We both turned to find the source. I saw a head of yellow and a waving hand. "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!", Ruby said before turning to me. "Hey, I-I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait!" I called, reaching a hand out, but she was gone. I sighed. "Aww great… where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to."

As I walked away, I felt a chill run up my spine… like I was being watched. I turned around, but didn't see anyone specifically looking at me. I shrugged the feeling and looked around instead for somewhere to stand. I decided to just head the same way Ruby had gone and hope I saw her again.

I actually found her surprisingly enough, but she was with… some sort of angel… I slapped myself to refocus. She was with that girl from before in the courtyard, who turns out, when not covered in soot was actually super attractive. Oum she had such pale and flawless skin. Like was it healthy to have such pale skin? I mean, it looks great on her, but I feel like she must have a lot of problems with sunburns. I wonder who she is… not that it matters, she's out of my league. Heck, Ruby's out of my league. Though-

"-tall, blonde and scraggly over there", I heard a female voice say.

"Hm?" I said reflexively. Wait a second… tall, blonde and scraggly? Their talking about me! Oh I wonder what they're saying… hopefully not about me throwing up. Maybe their sayi-

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed throughout the hall. I looked up towards the stage to see a man with a cane and tinted reading glasses standing at the microphone.

"I'll, keep this brief. You've traveled here today, in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose… direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you… to take the first step", the man speaking took a step back and then began walking off as a woman who had been standing behind him that I failed to notice went up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed", she said. I sighed, before looking towards the group of three girls… wait, three? I failed to notice the blonde girl that was next… oh, it was the girl I threw up on. Alright Jaune, time to redeem yourself. I walked up to the girl wearing white, using what she said before, I figured I knew what she was talking about.

"I'm a natural blonde by the way", I said once I was next to her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose… maybe I guessed wrong?

* * *

 **(Timeskip to night time)**

* * *

I finished putting on my onesie pajamas that my sisters had made. I did a couple of stretches to test its range of motion… mmm, so snug. I got out from the changing area and began heading back over to wear my sleeping bag was. As I walked back, I heard people laughing and snickering as I went. I smiled. It was good knowing that everyone here was good-hearted and not as serious as I thought. I began humming, noticing that a group of guys were all staring in one spot. I stopped to see what they were staring at and saw the yellow-haired girl I had thrown up on. I smiled at her and she… well, stopped smiling. I shrugged, probably had nothing to do with me. I found my sleeping bag and laid down, closing my eyes. Hopefully I wouldn't die tomorrow… pfft, what were the odds? I felt my conscious slowly fade to black.

* * *

DJ- Holy heck, we're done.

2k- Yup. Came down to about 4400 words.

DJ- Pretty decent length for a first chapter… though, they're probably just gonna get longer the further we go…

2k- True. So True… especially with what we have planned for Jaune…

DJ- True. Big plans. Huge plans. Big-enough-to-block-the-sun plans. It's going to be fun.

2k- And only slightly evil!

DJ- Eh, evil makes good guys get pay checks.

2k- Aaah… If only we could get payed for this… but Rooster Teeth would probably curb stomp us…

DJ- While wearing a suit of power armor.

2k- ugh… I don't feel like getting curbstomped by a T-69's boot…

DJ- It's a mutual feeling…

2k- Yeah… On a lighter note, if you enjoyed this story, Please leave a review. constructive criticism welcome.

DJ- Flames will be used to burn down my goddamn dorms… fuck these dorms…

2k- I know the feeling… Anyway, this is eaod2000,

DJ- And Djsoresupon3,

Both- And we bid you, adieu. Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Hey guys, DJ here with the After Hours Omake. These are just random things with no real relevance that are being done for fun. *Pulls out Vinyl record and blows the dust off of it* Today's featured track is Smile by Telepopmusik. *Puts record on phonogram and winds up* Please, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Vale. The sun was out, the breeze was pleasant. The streets were crowded with people enjoying their time, being by themselves or with others. However, there was one person who wasn't quite having as nice a time as everyone else. The girl was at work, why would she be happy? She hated her job and she was positive her job hated her too. She huffed as she took another order. She grabbed a cup and filled out the order on it. She looked up to the man who she took the order from.

"Could I have a name for that?" She asked the man, not even bothering to smile.

"Richaurd", the man said. The girl huffed. Easy enough. R-I-C-H-A-R-D. "That's not how you spell it."

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"There's a 'U' after the 'A'", he said. The girl almost crushed the cup in anger. Why would he say that after she wrote it down?! She crossed off the first name and angrily wrote 'Richaurd' on it. She put the cup down for one of her co-workers to take. She venomously looked up at her.

"Thank you… sir", she said, still not even smiling. He scoffed and walked off, but not before saying.

"Would it kill you to smile?" The girl felt her eye twitch and heat began gathering in her hands. She looked just about ready to snap, when another voice broke her anger.

"Cinder! What did I say about scorch marks on the counter?" The male voice said. Cinder looked back to glare at the slightly overweight man who knew he couldn't rock a moustache, but did, because he hoped it would attract 'the ladies' as he put it. Cinder slightly cringed at the thought. She put on her best fake smile though.

"My apologies Mr. Cafee, it won't happen again", she said before taking her hands off the counter, noticing black where they had been.

"That's what I heard last time", the man grumbled before turning back to work. Cinder shot him a piercing glare before turning to her next customer. She turned to see a blonde, teenage boy that looked to be a few years younger than her. There seemed to be no parent or guardian with him.

"How can I help you at Dustbucks today?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"Could I have one tall half-skinny half-1 percent extra hot split quad shot latte with whip, one grande iced half-caf triple mocha latte macchiato, a double tall, nonfat, half-caf, extra hot latte with whipped cream, vanilla, hazelnut, almond, raspberry and toffee nut syrup, extra foam, 2 packets of Sweet 'n' Low, 1 packet of sugar, 1/2 pack of Equal, and caramel sauce, an iced venti 2 pump melon, 2 pump classic green tea lemonade, a grande 1 pump mocha, 1 pump vanilla, 1 pump caramel and 1 pump coconut latte, a quad grande, 2 pump cinnamon dolce, soy, no whip, no foam latte, an iced double tall nonfat sugarfree 180 vanilla latte, a grande chai tea latte, 3 pump, skim milk, lite water, no foam, extra hot", the boy then took a deep breath before adding, "and an iced water."

By the time the kid had finished his order, almost everyone was staring at the kid. Cinder hadn't even finished the first cup before stopping to stare at the kid.

"... I'm sorry, could I get that one more time?" She asked, her pen shaking. The kid repeated his order… another ten times before Cinder had gotten all of them down. She sighed in relief before turning to the kid. "And a name for all of that?"

"Jaune", the kid said. Oh thank Oum his name was something simple. J-O-H-N. She scribbled onto all of the cups. She was about to sigh again, but the kid spoke first. "Oh, you misspelled my name."

Cinder froze and looked at him. OF COURSE he had to have the other spelling of the name. She quickly went over and simply crossed off all of the 'H's in the name. She nodded and was about to hand the cups over but the kid spoke up again.

"That's wrong too", he said. Cinder felt her eye begin to twitch. She had once heard of the rarer, maybe even non-existent, form of 'John' but didn't know it actually existed. In a flurry of movement, she crossed out all of the names before writing J-H-O-N on all of them. She- "Um… that's also wrong."

Everyone jumped back as the pen in her grip suddenly combusted. She swore and threw the pen into the sink, where someone was washing out blenders. She searched under the counter for another pen before looking at the blonde with smile that told him to run or forfeit his life.

"My apologies… how do you spell your name?" She said in such a tone that anyone who heard it suddenly felt chills run up their spine.

"J-J-J-J", the kid took a deep breath before continuing. "J-A-U-N-E… everyone get's it wrong."

"Thank you… Jaune", she said, writing the name down on all of the cups. After seeing the line that had accumulated, Cinder then realized how much she hated people… and coffee. Both would need to perish before she could ever find happiness.

* * *

 **Inspiration for this Omake was… well just look at Cinder. Doesn't she totally look like a former barista at Starbucks that hated her job? Well, with this, we are officially done. Hope you enjoy yourselves till next time ;)**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out**


	2. Something has changed

DJ: *Pokemon battle music plays* A wild Chapter 2 has appeared!  
2k: *looks in backpack and finds he only has a chibi Ruby eating cookies* Shit... welp... I'm gonna get killed by a chapter...  
DJ: Aren't we all? Because apparently, some people can't wait for another chapter! But, I digress.  
2k: Yeah... Anyway, Welcome to chapter 2 of An Arc's Semblance!  
DJ: We've got the good shit here... that's right! Actual plot! Thick and juicy... so thick and… *coughs* It's good.  
2k: *awkward silence, random cough in the background* Well then... In any case, he's not wrong. This will be the last chapter to be almost completely canon. From this point forward, everything is gonna change. The question is, is it for better or for worse for the RWBY cast?  
DJ: *Runs over to jukebox, turns off Pokemon music, hits the skip button several times, Twilight Zone music starts playing, runs back over* Excellent point raised good co-author. Well, anything to add before we start?  
2k: *clears throat* Yes, yes there is... We do not own RWBY. And never will. Which is probably a good thing for the survival of characters... And before I forget, Reviews!

* * *

 **Kaylin1DisneyPerson** : Yes, you were very helpful. Thanks for the review and the advice! :)

 **5th Dimension** : Thanks for the advice. That is something we're going to fix. And just be patient. all will be explained soon... :)

 **Karlos1234ify** : Glad you think so!

* * *

2k: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot, and it lets us know that people are enjoying this. And to the guest(s) Who PM'd me and started cussing me out for not updating, go to hell. You know who you are... Despite what certain guest(s) seem to think, we do have actual lives. This can make it difficult to write and update chapters. Even if it does take a month to update, we Will update this story. So please, never message me or Dj about story updates. Anything else is welcome. Thank you. Anything to add?  
DJ: ... Hm. Not really, pretty much said everything I wanted to. Onto the story?  
2k: Sure. *turns to audience* We hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of An Arc's Semblance.  
Both: Enjoy! *both walk off-stage*  
DJ: *Sprints across stage and unplugs jukebox* It was on auto-loop... enjoy and stuff. *Sprints back off-stage*

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I ducked under a swipe from a Beowolf and with a small flourish I decapitated it with relative ease. It fell to the ground, joining its countless companions who thought they could get the jump on Jaune Arc. But they hadn't accounted for my sheer awesomeness. I wiped the sweat from my brow as another Beowolf charged me. It jumped the remaining distance and tried to come at me from above. I smiled, it was just doing extra work for me. I perfectly blocked the Beowolves claw and let it fall onto my sword, impaling it hilt-deep. It's head turned towards me as it shook.

"Jaune!" It said, startling me. And that voice... it sounded like...

"Ruby?" I asked it.

"Jaune, you've got to get up!" It yelled at me in her voice again.

"Get up? Get up from where?" I asked it, starting to panic at the franticness of her voice.

"We're going to be late Jaune if you don't get up!" It yelled back... could it not hear me? Or was there something more going on with this? I was about to say more when I realized there was liquid in my lungs and throat. Oh Oum, was it blood? But I don't rem-

I quickly sat up and coughed as I tried to expel the liquid from my lungs and mouth. I noticed I was coughing up... something white. Oh Oum, this is worse than drowning in my own blood! I looked around wildly and noticed Ruby, fully dressed and with a glass in her hand. I looked at the glass then to the white liquid. I tasted my mouth and identified the taste rather quickly now that I wasn't panicking. I turned back to Ruby.

"Ruby?! What do you think you're doing?" I asked her as I wiped my face, which had been splashed with milk. I noticed that she had a pout on her face.

"Wasting a perfectly good glass of milk", she said, then I heard her mumble, "How am I supposed to grow if I don't get my milk?"

I opened my mouth to make a comment on that last bit, but decided against it. That's when I noticed that we were the only two in the room.

"Uh... Ruby... Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Finishing breakfast before orientation! So come on hurry up and get ready!" She said, grabbing my arm and trying to haul me up to my feet.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" I said, getting up and grabbing my bag before running towards the changing area. In a practiced motion, I discarded my onesie pajamas with such speed it was probably frightening to others. I then put on my normal clothes and got all of my armor in place… had to be ready for anything at initiation. I looked in the mirror and saw my bed hair. I quickly fixed it and looked back into the mirror with a wink. "Oh Jaune you dog, you've done it again."

"Jaune! Hurry up!" Ruby yelled from outside.

"Gimme just a sec!" I yelled back. Jeez, she was starting to sound like my mom... if my mom was younger than me, tiny and adorable. I shook my head, that was not an image I needed right now.

"Jaune!" She yelled.

"Okay!" I replied, opening the door to rush back to my sleeping bag. I folded it up and stuffed it into my bag. I turned towards Ruby, "Where to?"

She smiled and ran off as I followed her to the dining hall. Hopefully. The last time I followed her, it turned out she was following me. Turns out, she knew where she was going this time as we made our way to the dining hall. It looked like it had been packed, but now it was only about half full with more trickling out by the minute.

"How fast can you eat?!" Ruby suddenly asked me.

"Wha-?" Was all I got to say before she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the food.

"That's fast enough", she said, making me wonder if she was actually paying attention to anything other than the food right now. She let go of me and grabbed a plate before picking out what she wanted. I found my feet and grabbed a plate myself. After grabbing everything we quickly sat down and I looked towards Ruby's plate, noticing that there was about twice as much as there was on mine.

"Did you grab enough?" I joked. She turned to me and looked down at my plate.

"Did you grab enough?" She countered. I looked down at my plate.

"Fair point", I said before eating. We quickly finished our food, she somehow finished before me, and left towards the lockers where we had stored our weapons. That was where I ran into a problem.

"Crescent Rose is over that way, see you later Jaune!" Ruby said waving as she ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled, outstretching my hand as if I could catch her, but she disappeared into the maze of lockers. I dropped my hand as I looked at the nearby lockers. "... Which one was mine?"

I started reading nearby lockers to see if something rang a bell, but nothing did. Oum, how could I forget where I put my weapon?! And orientation was going to start soon, what was I going to do? Wait, this is me we're talking about. I clearly planned for something like this. I opened my bag and began fishing through its contents before I felt a piece of unfamiliar paper. I pulled it out and saw that there was a number on it. Ha! I did plan for something like this to happen! That's not... sad, is it?

I shook my head as I closed my bag and read the number.

"6... 3... 6. Or is it 939? Wait no, 'E's go… that direction, so '3's go that direction. Ah, so it was 636", I said, nodding in confirmation to myself. "Wait 636?"

I looked at the locker I was on… 098. I sighed as I started moving along the lockers to try to find mine. But then something occurred to me…

"Wait a second, this is ridiculous!" I said, I think I walked between Ruby and her sister but I was too distracted by this number! "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered having to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?"

I walked by two others but I was too busy focusing on the locker numbers to really see who they were. Oh, wait a second, 642? I backtracked a bit and saw that my locker was in between the two people I had passed. Wait, it was the snow angel from before! What was her name again? White... white, white, white, Weiss! Aha! And some red head who looked vaguely familiar... probably saw her yesterday or something.

They were discussing teams. Teams? Oh yeah, I think I vaguely remember something about my dad saying something about him having a team when he became a Hunter. Hm... If I can team up with Weiss, I can for sure get her to like me! Alright Jaune, you can do this. Just have to get her thinking about me. Dad always said all women look for, is confidence. Are you confident Jaune? Well of course I am Jaune, why wouldn't I be? Valid point Jaune, now go get her! Will do Jaune! I heard the word 'great' and I already had my ice breaker. I slid in between them, facing Weiss.

"You know what else is great?" I asked rhetorically as she turned to face me, wait, when did she turn away? Doesn't matter know. I pointed to myself with my thumb. "Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Nailed it.

"You again?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms. The redhead slid next to her.

"Nice to meet you Jaune", she said while waving.

"Yeah, yeah", I said, sliding between the two again. She was nice at least, but she was no snow angel. "So, Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me", she said facepalming. Oh, need to salvage this a bit.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed", I said, smiling. "So, I've been hearing rumours about teams~ and I was thinking that you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually", the redhead said behind me, so I turned to face her. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

Is she trying to get in between me and Weiss? I interrupted her, "You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team."

Suddenly, Weiss slid between us, maybe a bit of jealousy? "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not the slightest, snow angel", I said, leaning forwards a bit to get a better look at her.

"This", she said, gesturing to the red head. "Is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" She said, waving again. Well she was certainly enthusiastic. Pyrrha also sounded vaguely familiar.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum", Weiss said. Sanctum... nope, drawing a blank.

"Never heard of it", I told them.

"Ugh", Weiss replied with a roll of her eyes. "She's won the Mystal Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record."

"The what?" I asked.

"SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!" She yelled while flailing her arms. I gasped.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" I replied. Well, now she certainly had my attention.

"Yeah... it was pretty cool", she looked off to the side a bit before turning back. "Sadly, the cereal isn't too good for you."

"So, after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" She asked me. I faltered a bit and looked down, my confidence waning.

"I guess not... sorry", I said, without looking up.

"Actually Jaune", I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Pyrrha. "I think you'd make a great leader."

Confidence found!

"Oh stop it!", I said, exaggerating a bit.

"Seriously, please stop it", Weiss chimed in from the side. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged."

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune", I said, slunking over to her. "Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this... but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close", she said, backing up. She looked past me. "Pyrrha, a little help? Please."

I looked towards Pyrrha just before she threw her spear. I felt it snag my hood, sending me flying into a locker a ways away.

"I'm sorry", I heard her say as my head was still rattling.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, would all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately", the intercom said.

"It was nice meeting you", Pyrrha said as she and Weiss walked by me, removing her spear with a humming noise. They both kept walking as I tried to get my head back in sorts.

"Likewise", I said, but I wasn't really sure if she was within earshot anymore.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" A voice said, causing me to look up. I saw Ruby and the blonde-haired girl that she always seemed to be around. Maybe a friend or a cousin? Ruby was extending her hands toward me.

"I don't understand", I said. "My dad said, 'all women look for, is confidence'. Where did I go wrong?"

Ruby more or less grabbed me and hauled me up to my feet.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start", the girl said, also walking off. Ruby draped my arm over her shoulder and helped me walk. I pointed her over to my locker where I got Crocea Mors.

"Come on Jaune, let's go", she said as she presumably led us in the direction of Beacon Cliff. We were walking closely behind the blonde.

"Sooo..." She started, leaning closer to me. "You certainly have gotten close to my sister..."

"Yaaang... Stop it!" Ruby complained, hiding her face with her hood. Wait, sister? "He's my only friend here. Don't scare him off..."

"Aww, does my wittle sister have a crush on a boy? Just make sure to use protection!" she teased, making Ruby shout indignantly at her.

"Yaaaaang! Stoooop... we're just friends", she stated.

"Umm..." I interjected with a slight pause. "I'm lost..."

"Don't worry, Vomit-Boy. Just don't touch Ruby or you'll regret it..." She said, finishing in a sing-song voice that sounded way too cheery for the threat. I paled.

"Yaaang... Whyyy?!" Ruby shouted, pulling her cloak over her head.

"Oh, relax... I'm just teasing. Seriously though, don't touch Ruby", Yang stated. I paled even more.

"Got it, off limits... anyway, looks like we're here!" I said quickly, hurrying away from Ruby's sister whose name was Yang apparently.

"Yang! Look what you did! You scared him off! He's my only friend here..." I overheard Ruby say, even being able to tell that she was pouting. I noticed that there other people all lined up on these weird metal squares. I took the last one in the line and sighed in relief as Ruby took the one next to me instead of her crazy sister. In front of us was the man who had given that extremely motivational speech yesterday and the blonde woman that looked about as enthused as I did.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest", the man said.

"Now, many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today", the woman said. I Ruby make a noise of complaint.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon", the headmaster added. Wait... so like, for our entire time in school? "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with."

I heard Ruby make another noise of complaint.

"That being said", he continued, "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted next to me, startling me a bit. I just realized he had said 'landing'. Were we be airlifted down?

"See, I told you", I heard a girl say down the line.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the north end of the forest", the man said, ignoring all the interruptions. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

The bit at the end caused me to laugh nervously and I realized I had a lump in my throat, which I swallowed. Where things always this serious?

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation... but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing. We will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He finished.

"Yeah, um sir?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Good", he said, not even showing a reaction. "Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got a um, question", I mumbled out as I noticed everyone getting into various... battle stances? Suddenly a sound, that was almost like that of a gun, rang out and I turned to see... Weiss flying off into the forest. "So... this landing... strategy thing. Uh, wh-what is it? Like, are you dropping us off or something?"

I watched as several others were launched into the forest.

"No", he said and I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "You will be falling."

A spiky-haired kid was launched next. Wait, seriously, were we supposed to have parachutes?

"I see... like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" I asked, watching an orange-haired girl get launched next. She literally said 'whee!' as she fell.

"No", he answered. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh... yeah", I said as Ruby's sister was launched next. I looked over and Ruby smirked at me before being launched. I then realized it was my turn next... "So, uh, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYYYY!"

I remember hearing once that freefalling brought its own sereneful state of mind to people. I, clearly, was not one of those people. All I could register at this exact moment was that the world was spinning, and I was falling. Towards my death. Oh, I was also screaming. Or maybe that was someone else… no, it was definitely me. I needed to think of something... I could. I could... oh Oum what am I going to do! I'm going to die! And it's such a terrible way to die! Here lies Jaune Arc... he fell to his death!

Suddenly, a whistling noise distracted me. I tried to look around but that didn't accomplish much since I was spinning. I then felt something snag my poor hood again and I felt a pull as I lightly choked as I more or less flew in whatever direction the thing that snagged my hood was going. I eventually hit a tree, rather painfully and hung there by my hood. I looked up to see a familiar spear.

"Thank you", I yelled out.

"I'm sorry", I heard her voice off in the distance. I tried to pull the spear from the tree but that was proving ineffective. I sighed as I well, hung there. I looked around at the forest floor hoping that no Grimm would come out of the surrounding bushes and find me. Wait, this was the perfect time to think of clever things to say when Pyrrha hopefully finds me! Of course, there was the painfully obvious 'hanging around' pun. There had to be something better! Maybe a different play on words with a synonym of hanging? No, I need to get away from the hanging jokes. I looked up at the spear that was keeping me in place... of course! How could I be so-

A rustle of bushes distracted my thoughts. Worried it was a Grimm, I frantically began trying to dislodge the spear.

"C'mon... you stupid..." I mumbled as I kept trying, until I noticed the rustling had stopped. I looked down and saw Weiss staring at me. She seemed to be trying to make a decision so I laughed nervously and waved at her. She then turned away and walked off. I groaned. I doubt there was much I could do to look less cool right about now...

"You came back!" I heard the familiar voice of Ruby say. I looked up to see Weiss dragging Ruby off.

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" I yelled as they walked off, but they either didn't hear me or were ignoring me. Weiss was probably doing the latter while Ruby was the former. I sighed until another voice got my attention.

"Jaune!" I looked down and saw Pyrrha looking up at me with a smile. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Really? She beat me to the jokes! I crossed my arms and said, "Very funny."

However, I internally sighed and smiled back down at Pyrrha.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip**_

* * *

I followed Pyrrha as we navigated our way through the forest. Of course, as a man, I wasn't too happy that I wasn't leading but... she did have the combat experience. And like, everything else on me too. A rumbling sound in the distance caused me to stop as I looked towards the direction it came from.

"Did you hear that?" I asked out loud, causing Pyrrha to stop as well. She turned her head to look at me.

"Gunfire", she affirmed. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

We continued walking but I was still looking toward the sound to see if anything came from that direction but nothing did. So I turned around and had a friendly introduction of a branch to my face. I admittedly made a weird sound as I fell backwards onto my back. I sat up as Pyrrha turned around, looking surprised. Then again, I did just get my ass handed to me by a branch.

"Jaune! I'm sorry", she said. She apologizes a lot it seems. I smiled at her as I touched my face to make sure the stinging wasn't that bad of a cut.

"Heh, it's okay. Just a scratch", I replied as I sat up. I checked to make sure Crocea Mors hadn't gotten unfastened.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" She asked me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your aura", she said... or maybe it was a weird sneeze.

"Gesundheit", I said, playing it safe.

"Jaune", she said, suddenly stern. "Do you… know what aura is?"

I scoffed. Crap! What was 'aura'?! It sounds like something I'm expected to know. I can play this off… I think.

"Of course I do.. do you know what aura is?" I challenged. Nailed it.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our heart. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?" She asked me.

"Uh... yeah", I said, rustling my hair and suddenly feeling more aware of my surroundings.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield", she said, suddenly walking around me but I made sure to keep her in front of me. "Everyone has it. Even animals."

"What about monsters?" I asked. Pyrrha turned away.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul… they are creatures of Grimm", she said before turning back to me. "The manifestations can be unlimited. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right", I nodded. "That's why we fight them."

"It's not about why", she said, causing me to tilt my head in confusion. "It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul when fighting."

Suddenly, something clicked into place and I understood everything. "It's like a forcefield!"

"Yes... if you want to look at it that way", she said, smiling at me. She then closed the distance between us and put her hand on... my face. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh", I got out. I wasn't used to this kind of contact! I closed my eyes. "Oh... kay."

Suddenly, I felt a warmness in me. I heard Pyrrha's voice, but I was too distracted by this warmness that suddenly radiated in every part of my body.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbounded by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

I opened my eyes to see Pyrrha slouched over. "Pyrrha?"

"It's alright", she said, standing back up. "I used my aura to unlock yours. But the energy that protects you now is your own."

She smiled at me but I didn't know why.

"You have a lot of it", she said. I looked down as I saw a glow on my body start fading.

"Wow", I noticed that the warmth started to die down, but it didn't disappear. It seemed to resonate in my chest... it was almost, comforting in a way. We decided to continue walking north... or at least I hope it was north. We walked for probably ten minutes before coming up to a... cave entrance. I noticed on the side of the cave entrance there were... stick figures fighting a giant scorpion or something.

"Think this is it?" I asked her. She seemed to be debating on what to do, so I decided to try to take charge. If we're going into a dark cave... we'd need light! I quickly searched the area and found a relatively small piece of wood and gathered other materials.

A couple of rocks, and minutes, later and bam! One torch. I confidently walked up to Pyrrha who was studying the weird drawing on the side of the entrance. She looked at me and noticed the torch in my hand. The confusion was evident on her face. I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I entered the cave. I heard no verbal complaints so I kept venturing into the cave. We walked for about five minutes before Pyrrha spoke up.

"I'm not sure this is it", she said. I sighed and turned around so I was looking at her but still walking forward.

"Pyrrha... I made the torch", I said, gesturing to our only source of light at this point. "Could you at least humor me for maybe... five more feet?"

Then, as if the universe was out to make me look as uncool as possible today, I tripped on something and dropped the torch. Into water. I got back up to my feet but winced as my knee ached a bit.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked suddenly.

"Soul-crushing regret?" I asked back.

"No, it's... warm", she answered and suddenly, I dearly missed my torch. A glow suddenly distracted me. Did my torch come back?! I looked towards it and saw...

"That's the relic!" I exclaimed as I reached out to grab it. I swallowed and grabbed the- "Hey! Bad relic."

Did I really just chastise a relic? Yes, yes I did. I tried to grab it again, but it moved out of my reach tantalizingly again! I lunged for it and was able to grab it as it suddenly pulled me up.

"Gotcha!" I said, probably looking really badass right now.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said, her voice full of concern. And then… I realized what I was holding onto. The glowing body of what looked like a Grimm scorpion illuminated the cave as I panicked. Thinking quickly, I let go of the stinger and fell to the ground, painfully landing on my side. I tried to get to my feet but was pulled forward by Pyrrha. I glanced behind me to see the Grimm had gashed where I had been moments before with its claw.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, getting my attention. She hauled me onto my feet and began running towards the entrance of the cave. "Come on!"

I ran after her, slightly wincing as my hip ached but it was getting more dull. I turned around and saw that the Grimm was now chasing after us, demolishing the walls and ceiling of the cave. I looked forward just in time to feel my foot hit something and the world slowed down. I crashed onto the ground and tried to get up, but a crushing pressure came out of nowhere on my back. I tried several times to get up but found that whatever was on my back was preventing me to do so.

"JAUNE!" I heard Pyrrha cry. Or I think I did. It sounded distant... maybe the cave was affecting the sound. I looked back to see what was on my back and was surprised to see the glowing stinger of the Grimm. I looked under me and saw a glowing point coming out of my stomach.

I paused as I was trying to make sense of what was going on... and then I coughed, or closer to hacked like I did when I threw up. But this didn't taste like bile, this tasted almost metallic and it was thicker than bile. And... I was cold? I tried to find the warmth that I had felt earlier but I felt... nothing. No, it was worse than nothing. I could tell that I was lacking a warmth that I desperately craved right now. The cave was getting darker as well, maybe the Grimm decided to leave? I tried to get up again but found that my arms didn't have any strength anymore and were unresponsive. Suddenly, I was weightless and gliding through the air. I then impacted something and heard several cracking sounds but I didn't feel anything else. I was heavy again, and as darkness encroached my vision, I heard the sound someone sobbing.

* * *

2k: Well, that was an adventure.  
DJ: What just happened?  
2k: Hmm... looks like we killed someone…  
DJ: But... this is the second chapter. Who has a character death in the second chapter?!  
2k: Us apparently. Though, I am interested to how people react to the next chapter...  
DJ: I don't even know how I'm going to react to the next chapter... but surely this is the time for Jaune's semblance to save him.  
2k: Hmm... We'll just have to see now, won't we? ;) It's in the title after all...  
DJ: You know what they say, grievous wounds build character.  
2k: True. Anyway, I have a question for the reviewers... What do you guys think Jaune's semblance is? And what do you think is gonna happen next? I'm curious as to what you guys are thinking... Anything else to add?  
DJ: Hm… no. I think we're ready to wrap up here.  
2k: Sounds good! If you liked this story please review. It lets us know that people enjoy this story, and can help us improve our writing. Constructive criticism welcome.  
DJ: And next chapter will come out... whenever we get around to it. I myself can't make any promises with college and trying to life like a normal person but it will come out... in the future. And so help me Oum, if there are flames... if you have nothing constructive to say, don't freaking say it!  
2k: Well put. Anyways, this is Eaod2000,  
DJ: And Djsoresupon3,  
Both: And we bid you, adieu. Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

* * *

 **What's up everyone? DJ here again with another After Hours Omake. *Pulls out vinyl record from side* Today's featured track will be… Back It Up by Caro Emerald. *Nods head and puts it on the phonograph* Enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

*loading world'Omake2'... World load complete! Running simulation...*

The ship rocked back and forth as it traversed the sea. There were four girls on the ship that were hard at work... more or less.

"Navigator Blake!" A red cloaked figure who had an eye patch adorned on her face and a big hat on her head called up to the Qrow's Nest where a black-haired girl stood with a bow on her head.

"Yes Captain Ruby?!" She called back down.

"Status report!" Captain Ruby demanded.

"Well... we're surrounded by water", Blake said after glancing around. Captain Ruby sighed and facepalmed.

"Anything else?"

"Um... it's pretty humid out", Blake said. Captain Ruby sighed and turned to the girl who was wearing a white dress that was leaning against the mast.

"Boatswain-"

"Please stop calling me that", Weiss interrupted.

"- Weiss... status report", Captain Ruby grumbled out.

"The ship's clean... as normal", Weiss answered, inspecting her nails. Captain Ruby looked around the deck and it was indeed, spotless. She looked around for her third member but couldn't find her on the deck anymore.

"Master Gunner Yang?" Captain Ruby called out. The cabin doors opened and her final crew mate stumbled out. "... Were you drinking again?"

The blonde hobbled over to Ruby and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... no need to tell Dad anything", she slurred out. Captain Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to the wheel. Being a pirate was so... boring.

"Captain Ruby!" The Faunus navigator called from above. Captain Ruby looked up and saw her waving her arms. "There's another ship off starboard!"

"What?!" Captain Ruby exclaimed running over to the left of the ship.

"That's port", Weiss said, not moving from the mast. Captain Ruby quickly changed direction.

"Don't tell me what I already know Weiss!" She yelled as she got to the starboard rail. "Master Gunner Yang!"

"Yes Cap'n?" She slurred out, suddenly next to her.

"Spyglass!" Captain Ruby yelled, holding out her hand. The cylindrical item was placed in her hand and she looked thro- She took a second to realize she was holding a bottle of whiskey… and said liquid was now all over her. "Yang..."

The blonde was holding onto the rail for dear life as she was laughing hysterically.

"You actually did it!" She got out before continuing to laugh. She then grabbed the actual spyglass from her pockets and held it out for Captain Ruby. "Here you go Rubes."

Captain Ruby took the spyglass and smashed the whiskey bottle on the blonde's head, getting her several more laughs. She extended it and looked for it and indeed saw another ship that was of similar size to their own. Her eyes were drawn towards the flag of the ship... they were waving the Jolly Rogers... but it had a pink bow on its head. Captain Ruby gasped.

"There's only one pirate who flies that kind of flag... Captain Valkyrie", Captain Ruby hissed. "My fated nemesis!"

"You only don't like her because her captain name actually sounds cool", Weiss said out loud, causing Captain Ruby to spin around.

"It's not fair that she gets such a cool sounding captain name!" She countered, pointing a finger at the ship. "Who would go 'Oh no, not Captain Rose!'? It sounds ridiculous!"

"Captain!" Blake shouted from above. "I think they're preparing to broadside!"

Captain Ruby turned to see the ship was lining itself parallel with them and several flaps open, revealing about ten...

"Are those pink cannons?" Yang asked beside Captain Ruby.

"What are you doing?" She asked her sister, pushing her back towards the cabin. "Prepare for battle! And no drinking!"

Yang groaned as she disappeared into the cabin. Captain Ruby turned to Weiss, who was still just leaning against the mast, checking her nails nonchalantly.

"Weiss?!" Captain Ruby yelled. Weiss rolled her eyes and got off the mast.

"Fine", she said as she got towards starboard rail and drew Myrtenaster. As there own flaps opened, revealing cannons, Weiss activated glyphs for each of the cannons. Suddenly, a noise echoed as they all heard the sound of… maniacal laughter. They looked towards the other ship to see a girl in pink and white with a pirate hat hanging from a rope.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang as she swung back and forth.

"Nora, we're on a ship", a male voice said, somehow able to reach them.

"Don't ruin this for me Ren!" She yelled back at someone. "I was given this hat by the captain. And when I say give, I mean I took it when he was distracted by Pyrrha and he hasn't noticed yet!"

"We need the preemptive strike", Ruby said to Weiss who only nodded in response. "Yang! Prepare to-"

*file 'eaod2000 . exe' booting... Bootup complete!*

She cut off suddenly as a figure appeared with a purple flash of energy. After a second of stretching and popping it's neck, the figure lowers it's hood. It had a male face, silver hair with streaks of purple, and looked about 6' 4" tall. His most striking feature was his deep-purple eyes.

"Well then… that was fun" he said sarcastically. He started looking around. "Huh... I didn't think they HAD boats in the RWBY universe... you'd think the grimm woul-" He cut off suddenly upon seeing Captain Ruby, freezing a moment before a squeeing sound started to be heard.

It got higher pitched, the figure now visibly vibrating in place. Suddenly, Captain Ruby found herself bowled over, having been glomped by a figure a foot two inches taller than her.

Weiss looked over, surprised, before looking back at where the figure had been standing. There was only a faint cloud of dust vaguely shaped like a person. Looking back at her Captain, she found an amusing sight: the figure had curled up around Ruby.

"Sooo cute! And adorable! And... And... " The figure squealed again, making Blake pull her hat tight over her ears.

*file 'Djsoresupon3 . exe' booting... Bootup complete!*

"Hey Eao-" Another person said, coming out of the cabin. The teen froze as he looked around at his surroundings. "What... the... fuck?"

He turned around and closed the cabin doors before opening them again. There was no change behind the set of doors. He tried this multiple times before giving up. "How the fuck did I get here? I was walking into my dorm... Is this a fucking boat?!" The figure mumbled to himself.

The sound of someone squealing caught his attention. He turned back around and saw Captain Ruby and a figure that looked all too familiar.

"You had one responsibility!" The teen shouted as he walked over to the pair. He stared at the two, a vein visibly popping on his forehead as he watched. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"But... But... SOOOO CUTE!" Eaod2k responded, while holding a confused and blushing Captain Ruby.

"You're useless", DJ groaned as he grabbed his co-author and pried him off Captain Ruby.

"Nuuuu! Ruby is love, Ruby is life!" Eaod2k shouted while being dragged across the (once) pristine deck, leaving inch-deep nail marks on it's surface.

"I swear..." DJ paused before continuing, "You see a Ruby and lose all higher thought processes."

DJ looks at his pip-boy, noticing a message stating

*file 'eaod2000 . exe' is not responding. Reboot? Y/N*

"Oh isn't that just great?" He asked rhetorically and sarcastically. "Son of a bitch fried himself."

He selected the 'Y' option as he continued dragging Eaod2k to the port side.

Eaod2k Twitched a little before jumping up.

"Ooh... my head hurts... The hell? How did we get here..." He freezes as he spots Captain Ruby again, starting to twitch and squee again. DJ kept a firm grip on him to keep him from running again.

"And he's relapsing..." He sighed as he tried to keep Eaod2k restrained. "I really don't want to do this, of course in actuality, I'd like to do nothing more… but I will pun you into submission. Do you want that?"

DJ received another message on his pip-boy:

*file 'DJPunCreator . exe' has been permanently deleted. Warning! Server intrusion detected! Preparing 'RavenMist . antiexe firewalls...*

"Oh... poor you... Ravens on her way here now... those firewalls won't keep her out forever", he said, bringing Eaod2k down to eye level. "You thought it was that... e-sea... didn't you?"

*Preparing deletion of Djsoresupon3 . exe... Pending… Deletion failed*

"Hah! This is my Omake. You delete me, you delete this world… along with all its inhabitants", DJ said, while laughing before growing serious and looking at you. "And sorry about this whole interruption, I assure you this will end soon."

*CaptainRuby . exe and eaod2000 . exe cut to clipboard. Relocating to new server... Relocation complete*

Captain Ruby and Eaod2k disappear in a flash of Purple energy. A new message appears:

*RavenMist . antiexe has failed... RavenMist . exe loading into world'Omake2'...*

"Oh, we do not need her here... Everyone… remain calm", DJ said to all of the people on board the ship who just looked confused. He messed around on his pip-boy and then Captain Ruby reappeared. "Okay, now that's done... Ending the Omake. right about... now-ish."

*Ending Simulation*

* * *

 **And we are done. We are done and wrapping up. Have a nice life until this updates next and we see you again.**

 **~Djsoresupon3 signing out**


End file.
